Songfiction Collection
by StandInTheRain95
Summary: Song fictions with Naruto characters. First chapter, Too Little Too Late SasuXSaku style!


Author: Hey everyone. If you don't already know me I used to be **windsoftiti. **But as for now I am **StandInTheRain95. **If you want the details on why, private message me. But as for now I will not be typing any, or a lot, of M rated fictions. I am very sorry for those who enjoyed reading my old stories. But right now, here's **Too Little Too Late. **

Disclaimer: I do not own **Naruto,** or the song **Too Little Too Late**. I am not getting paid or blackmailed to do this.

Sakura sighed happily. She had everything. Her family, and all her friends. This included Naruto, Tsunade, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shizune, and Kakashi. There were others to.

But most importantly, she had the friendship of the great Sasuke. Even though she still loved him, being his friend and getting to know important than just random love. Or so she thought.

_Come with me, stay the night,_

_You say the words but boy it don't feel right_

_What do you expect me to say? (You know it's just too little too late…)_

Sakura had just got out of the hospital. "Hello wonderful birds!" she said, voice full of happiness. She was going to meet Sasuke at his house now.

_You take my hand and say you changed,_

_But boy you know you're beggin don't fool me,_

_Because to you it's just a game _

Sasuke sighed. He was going to meet Sakura again soon. He knew he had fallen for her. He had opened up to her, told her how he felt except for his true feelings. He set the table and was prepared.

_So let me on down,_

_Cause time has made me strong, _

_I'm starting to move on,_

_I'm gonna say this now,_

_Your chance has come and gone,_

_And you know…_

Sakura was skipping her way to Sasuke's house. She was so happy, so very happy. Then she saw Ino walking by. "Have a nice day Ino!" she said. "Uh Sakura, you know even if you are meeting Sasuke at his house, he's still mine right?" "Sure Ino, whatever you say!" Sakura said in a cheery voice. She kept walking until she made it to Sasuke's house. But then she saw it.

_It's just too little too late,_

_A little too wrong,_

_And I can't wait… _

"Hey Naruto!" Neji yelled. Neji had come to respect Naruto more now. "Yo Neji what up?" "Well I have a big dare for you if you really want to do it." Neji said. "Bring it on," Naruto challenged. "I dare you to…"

_Boy you know all the right things to say (it's just too little too late…)_

_You say you dream of my face_

_But you don't like me_

_You just like the chase_

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (you know it's just too little too late)_

Sasuke sighed waiting for Sakura. He then heard his doorbell ring. He thought it was Sakura and opened it but boy was he surprised. "Naruto get off of me!" But then when Naruto did get off… "AIEEEEE"

_I was young and in love _

_I gave you everything but it wasn't enough_

_Now you wanna communicate _

_Go find somebody else_

Sasuke turned around. It was Sakura. She saw Naruto kiss him. "Sasuke… how could you do this to me?" "Sakura it's not what it looks like…" Naruto said. But it was too late. Sakura ran as far as she could, crying all the while.

_Here I am_

_In letting you go, I'm lovin myself _

_You gotta problem _

_But don't come askin me for help_

"Naruto you idiot why the heck did you kiss me!?" Sasuke yelled in complete anger while getting ready to chase Sakura down. "Neji dared me…" Naruto swallowed in fear of his own stupidity. "You are so stupid," Sasuke said and ran out of his house.

_It's just too little too late_

_Too little too wrong_

_And I can't wait_

Sakura kept running in the forest. She then stopped when she sensed someone tracking her. After masking her chakra she kept running. But then she knew that Sasuke would catch up to her. So it was time to face him.

_Boy you know all the right things too say (you know it's just too little too late)_

_You say you dream of my face_

_But you don't like me_

_You just like the chase_

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (you know it's just too little too late…)_

Sasuke soon found Sakura lying on the ground. But he sensed something was wrong. "Ugh!" he yelled, the real Sakura kicked him down in the back. "Why Sasuke, why could you do this to me?" "Sakura let me explain!" Sasuke managed to beg. "NO!" Sakura yelled, and a kunai went flying… or more than that.

_I can love with my entire heart baby_

_I had so much to give (so much to give)_

_But with a player like you, I don't have a prayer_

_That's the way to live, yeah oh_

When Sakura threw her numerous kunai, of course she was unfocused and completely missed her mark. Sasuke quickly pinned her down. "Ugh Sasuke get off of me!" Sakura cried, she blushed because of their close proximity. "Let me explain first," Sasuke said.

_It's just too little too late_

_Yeah_

Sasuke let her off. "Sasuke…. Are you sure that's what happened?" "I am so sure Sakura," Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around her own. "Oh Sasuke," Sakura said. And Sasuke dipped his head down for a kiss.

_It's just too little too late_

_A little to wrong_

_And I can't wait_

_Boy you know all the things to say (you know it's just too little too late)_

_You say you dream of my face_

_But you don't like me_

_You just like the chase_

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (you know it's just too little too late…)_

**FIN. **

Author: Ok this is my first fiction in a while so I am a little stale. But I think it was ok. I think I will do another song fiction soon though. So please review on what you thought please!


End file.
